


Aftermath of Love

by tvproducer02



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvproducer02/pseuds/tvproducer02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 2.19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the angst squad. Shoutout to Em, Gay Jesus(Mona), and T-Pile(Caitlin).

"You have to help me anymore Laura." 

"That's not tru- wait, did you just call me Laura?"

"N-no"

"You did, you called me Laura... You know I like the sound of my name off your lips" 

"Laura - " 

"There is it again. Carm, I know you still love me. Or you would have let your sister kill me by now, and I get it now." 

"Get what?"

"I love you Carm, I always did, I just couldn't find the words. But seeing you like that, may seem cliche, I couldn't live with myself if you died."

"..."

"Carm?"

"...Iloveyoutoo"

"What?"

"I said I miss you."

"Miss me?"

"Yeah, I miss all the brownies Perry been keeping from me. I figure you can get me into the door."

"Right? That's the only thing you miss."

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I got.


End file.
